The Loud House: A Musician's Tales
by Themasterlouder46
Summary: "Cuando una chica entra en el mundo de la música se encontrará con todo, teoría musical, practica y demás, acompaña a Luna y su extremada familia Loud en este concierto de eventos e historias. 1 2 Ritmo"
1. Capítulo 1: Inspiración

Hola a todos los Louders, fans y comunidad del fandom de The Loud House, hoy vengo a presentar mi primer fic, es la primera vez que escribo algo así y me inspiré de otras historias de esta página, FanFiction, se que tiene errores como la repetición de algunas palabras y que no tenga gracia pero como me gustaron las historias que leí de esta serie en esta web me decidí a hacerlo yo también y les presentó mi historia de la mejor de las hermanas, Luna Loud.

Como Músico y fan de la música que me gusta, tanto rock como otros géneros al igual que Luna lo hago y espero que sea de su agrado y promocionado compartiéndolo al fandom. Se que es cortito pero no tenia tiempo y es solo el principio. Asi que sin mas preámbulos que empiece este fic. En 3… 2… 1… Hasta la próxima actualización.

The Loud House: "A Musician's Tales"

Chapter One: Inspiración

Era una cálida mañana en la casa Loud, todos hacían sus actividades normalmente como siempre. Allí dentro se encontraba una chica, una chica que estaba tocando la guitarra. Estaba con su hermana Luan, a quien no parecía molestarle su compañía, ya que ella ella siempre le veía el lado divertido a las cosas.

Luna necesitaba inspiración para una canción propia que sería la ganadora en un concurso de bandas y necesitaba algo realmente bueno. Comenzó a tocar, las melodías venían por si solas pero no le gustaban por el hecho de estilo poco original. Ella siguió:

-Muy Grunge, muy Alternativo, muy modista- Dijo la música quien se frustraba porque veía muy sobreexplotada estas ideas.

-Luan, me puedes dar una idea- Dijo la joven Loud

-Haz lo que tu corazón te diga, eres muy buena, sé que ganarás- Dijo la segunda mayor del dúo

-mmm ajá- volvió a decir la chica purpura oscuro

-A-HA! ¿Entiendes? Dijo riendo la castaña con el pelo atado

-Si, lo entendí- Dijo la chica compositora frustrada –Quiero que sea algo profundo, que sea una buena canción y representación mía-

-Deep Purple! Algo que te represente, quieres algo profundo y tus ropas son purpuras ¿entiendes? Dijo otra vez la cola de caballo

-Ya deja las referencias a bandas, Luan!- Replicó algo cansada la chica rockera- Quiero ganar algo especial y no quiero morir sin eso!-

-Y con el dinero ¿te comprarás una escalera al cielo?- No pudo evitarse reír la chica graciosa

-Ah ya basta!- Gritó Luna quien le tiró sus palillos de batería a Luan mientras estaba distraída riéndose y le dolió

-Tendré que experimentar cosas de la vida, anécdotas para inspirarme, ese concurso será a las 8:00 P.M y debo ser puntual- Pensó saliendo de su cuarto para prepararse a comenzar el día que eran las 09:00 exacto cuando salió de allí.

Continuará.


	2. Capítulo 2: Presentación

Hola Lectores, como dije anteriormente, este capítulo será más largo. Quiero agradecerles a los que leen esta historia y les está gustando. Si es que así es. Sin más preámbulos que siga este segundo episodio:

The Loud House: "A Musician's Tales"

Chapter Two: Presentación

Luna bajó las escaleras para tomar su desayuno y pensaba que hacer para hacer su composición y eso no le permitía tocar su tazón de cereales, cuando su madre la interrumpió.

-Hija, te veo muy preocupada. ¿Te pasa algo? Has estado revolviendo la cuchara-

-Ah? No es nada, mamá. Es que no puedo pensar en la presentación de una composición que tengo que hacer-

-No te preocupes, hija, yo sé que lo lograrás como siempre, después piensas y ahora come tu desayuno-

-Está bien mamá, gracias- Dijo sin preocuparse y distraída terminó su tazón de cereales.

-Bueno sin distracciones a empezar- Dijo la joven Loud mientras se lavaba los dientes y se dirigía a agarrar su teléfono para llamar a Chunk –Hey Chunk, juntémonos para componer la canción de esta noche.

-Ya estoy en camino, Luna- Los chicos colgaron y se dirigieron a su respectivo lugar

-Adiós familia me voy- Dijo Luna cerrando la puerta de la casa y caminando con su guitarra por la calle, al llegar saludó a Chunk y se encontraron con los demás músicos de su banda; Luna pidió alguna idea y Chunk empezó con la batería a hacer un ritmo de semicorcheas que Luna fácilmente siguió con una tonalidad para hacer un riff, los demás integrantes de la banda siguieron el ritmo, a Luna le gustó esto más que lo que había tocado en su casa, improvisó solos y una vez terminada la canción pensaron de que se trataría la canción. Luna añadió la idea de la nostalgia, que nada era como antes o de cómo se sienten inconformes con algo que les molesta de su vida y estuvieron de acuerdo, entonces Luna cantó:

-Cuando creas que todo está perdido y te sientas aburrido

miras atrás, sientes nostalgia y alegría

Te quedas sin nada y completamente anonada

Si piensas en positivo, tratas de no recordar que todo es malo, lo harás más emotivo

A pesar de no haber nacido en esa época, siento que esas cosas eran buenas y las de antes también

¿Quién recuerda los ochentas y noventas? Las épocas contentas

Donde todo era bueno y todo eso tuvo un freno- Al terminar de cantar, todos quedaron sorprendidos de cómo quedó la canción con todo y la voz de Luna.

-Espero que esto le guste a la gente- Dijo Luna triste

-A mí me parece pegajosa la melodía- Dijo la bajista

-Podemos hacer de esto un éxito e inculcarle a la gente que no sean malas las situaciones de ahora y que nada decaiga- Dijo el segundo guitarrista de la banda

-Si no hubiera sido porque empecé mi ritmo de batería no se hubiera logrado, así que yo pienso que les gustará- Añadió Chunk quien estaba feliz con lo que hizo

-Está bien, mi fuente de confianza son ustedes y mi familia, ya que estarán presentes para verme tocar. Gracias chicos, ahora puedo confiar en mi misma, ya les hemos gustado antes. Solo me importan ustedes y mi familia, los quiero banda- Dicho eso todos hicieron un gesto de ternura y saludo que hizo que Luna se sonrojara

-Ay chicos yo no soy así, no suelo estar triste-

-¡Abrazo Musical!- todos se abrazaron y a Luna también quien no se lo esperaba y se sorprendió

-Selfie- Dijo Chunk haciendo la foto y publicándolo en su Instagram, al igual que todos hicieron lo mismo con la misma foto y descripción etiquetando: "En la previa del concierto de esta noche en la ciudad de Royal Woods, no podría opinar que son los mejores músicos que he conocido y escuchado, dicho subjetivamente, los amo chicos. ¡Abrazo Musical!"

Entonces la noche llegó y una banda antes de ellos terminó de tocar

-Bien, es nuestra entrada, no teman. Yo los protegeré a todos si hay inconvenientes jeje, alisten sus cables e instrumentos, allá vamos. Dijo el baterista.

-¡BUENAS NOCHES ROYAL WOODS, QUIEREN ESCUCHAR MÚSICA BUENA, AQUÍ LA TENEMOS! -El público ovacionaba y le gritaba que si a la banda quien estaba preparándose

¡OK GENTE, CHUNK, 1… 2… 1 2 3 4! Luna indicó que empiecen y Chunk empezó con lo suyo, la canción emocionó tanto a la muchedumbre que lloraban de felicidad y saltaban entre sí de emoción

-¡Y LOS GANADORES DE LAS MEJORES COMPOSICIONES PROPIAS SON PARA… LUNA LOUD Y SU BANDA "THE HIGHLY LOUDERS"!- Gritó el presentador del evento y la gente ovacionó a los Louders

-¡ESA ES NUESTRA HIJA, LUNA LOUD!-

-¡ESO FUE ASOMBRO HERMANA!- Gritaron todos los hermanos Loud a la vez y Lily balbuceaba feliz

-Los premios son, un pase de avión gratis al lugar donde quieran con el mejor alojamiento, un año de restaurante gratis, una guitarra y una remera autografiada por Mick Swagger quien está aquí. Disfruten los premios, damas y caballeros- Dijo el presentador quien se despidió y le dio paso al rolinga

-¡MICK SWAGGER! Gritaron todos y Luna estaba al borde del desmayo

-Chicos eso realmente fue increíble, creo que es lo mejor que he escuchado hasta ahora, tomen mis firmas- Luna se desmayó y cuando se despertó estaban en su casa

-¡¿QUE PASÓ? ¿Y MICK SWAGGER?!

-Querida nuestra, fue tanta tu emoción que te desmayaste en pleno escenario, mañana te contaremos todo, ponte tu pijama y a dormir, mañana será otro gran día- Dijo la señora Loud riendo tiernamente de su hija y se fue a su habitación

Luna fue a su cama, estaba lista para dormir y de repente escuchó a Luan diciéndole: ¿Te dije que lo lograrías, no? Eso fue asombroso

-Tenías razón Luan, gracias-

-De nada, ¿Y ya nada más te importa, verdad? ¿Entiendes?-

-And Nothing Else Matters, claro que si hermanita, buenas noches- Apagó la luz y pensó: ¡HOY FUE UN GRAN DÍA!


	3. Capítulo 3: Premiación

Muy buenas lectores, espero que estén bien y sean bienvenidos una vez más a otro episodio de las historias de Luna y su familia Loud, agradezco a los que me leen si es que así ;( y sin nada más que decir empecemos:

The Loud House: "A Musician's Tales"

Episodio 3: Premiación

Al despertar toda la familia Loud bajaron a desayunar cuando Rita Loud habló:

-Hija ayer estuviste espectacular, solo que te desesperaste un poquitín por tu ídolo- reía la señora Loud mientras tomaba una taza de café que parecía ser el mejor hecho por ella para su esposo, quien respondió a lo que su mujer dijo:

-Jejeje nunca te hemos visto tan alterada de esa manera hija, te excediste mucho-

-Si hubiera sido más agresivo podría escucharlo de fondo en un partido o practica y sentirme energética- Dijo Lynn Jr aburrida pero a la vez sorprendida

-De lo que habla tu canción hizo que hubiera querido estar en la época donde mamá se puso su vestido de boda y ver aquel momento y ver las hermosas modas que de seguro habrían en ese tiempo- Dijo Lola en un tono romántico mirando a sus padres quienes se sonrojaron

-Y yo podría haber tenido más años y experiencia para lo que es mi trabajo y jugar con cosas peligrosas que de seguro ahora ya no se pueden hacer- Dijo Lana quien tomaba un trago del agua de Charles

-¡LANA, NO ME ESCUPAS TU SUCIA AGUA CON TU ASQUEROSA SALIVA! Gritó Lola provocando a Lana

-¡TU NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER, YO SOY YO Y HARÉ LO QUE QUIERA! Las gemelas comenzaron a pelear

-Eso fue asombroso hermana, no había escuchado una canción tan buena desde que nos subimos al escenario con Clyde y Smooch- Dijo el niño peliblanco mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja

Eso literalmente me hizo sentir nostalgia cuando todos ustedes nacieron uno a uno y yo los cuidaba, eran bebes llorones pero eran tiernos, no como ahora- Dijo la mayor de las hermanas quien miraba a Lily

-Tu no cambiarás ¿verdad?-

-Eso fue tan profundo y oscuro que hizo que mi alma llorara, ¿has pensado en algún estilo más profundo?- Decía Lucy como siempre, sin ninguna emoción

-¿Como que lo último en la actualidad es genial?- Dijo Leni quien se desbordó del tema

-Leni, estamos hablando del tema de Luna, de la nostalgia- Dijo Lori riéndose por la torpeza de su hermana

-Yo recuerdo los viejos tiempos y lloro… pero de la risa que me traían esos recuerdos- Dijo riéndose Luan

-Gracias a todos, confié en ustedes para ganar y no me fallaron, ya paren gemelas-

-Ella empezó- Dijeron las 2 a la vez mientras eran separadas por sus padres

-¿Quien quiere ir al mediodía a hamburguesa del eructo?! Preguntó el señor Loud

-¡YO YO YO! Gritaron todos y Lily balbuceaba riéndose

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo todos reconocieron a la familia Loud:

-Oh miren quien está aquí, los ganadores de la mejor composición, la familia Loud, ¿Qué desean ordenar? Dijo uno de los empleados del lugar

-El crédito es para nuestra hermana, señor- Dijo Lola

-Somos su familia también- Dijo enojada Lana

-¡No empieces! Lana- Dijo desesperada Lola

-Nosotros 2 queremos una Eructifica- Dijo la señora Loud

-Una cajita feliz para las gemelas y la bebe- Dijo el señor loud

-Nosotras también queremos lo mismo que nuestros padres- Dijeron las 5 hermanas mayores y Lisa quien decía que podría aguantar comer eso pero no le importaba mucho para ser una niña de 4 años

-Yo un eructo de balanza- Dijo Lincoln

-Yo también quiero lo mismo que el- Dijo Lucy que pensaba en el sufrir de los animales que pasaban a ser comida pero no había forma de que no comiera, tenía que comer si no quería sufrir de hambre-

Una vez servida la comida empezaron a comer, al terminar llegaron a su casa y Luna estaba aburrida, no podría esperar para su próximo concierto, pero su banda no podía ya que estaba ocupada, y así terminó el día muy bien para la familia Loud, después se sintió como todo volvió a la normalidad pero aún quedaba mucho para hacer

-¿Luna?- Preguntó el niño de pijama naranja

-Si, hermano, ¿que pasa?-

-Hay que hacer que las cosas mejoren, que las cosas no decaigan, y hacer sentir al mundo especial de vuelta como antes-

-Jajaja, Lincoln, hermanito, sé que lo que dices está bien y me hace sentir nostálgica, pero a veces los tiempos cambian y hay que adaptarse si no quieres quedar atrás en lo anticuado, además el mundo entero no va a morirse porque las cosas nuevas estén destruyendo lo que antes era bueno, hay gente que ve y le gusta el presente- Le contestó Luna riendo por la ternura que dijo su hermanito

-Eso es a lo que yo llamo ahogarse profundamente en emociones jejeje- Rió Luan

-Pero tampoco has vivido la misma cantidad de tiempo que yo, pero si te hace feliz, te seguiré el plan, hermanito. Ahora ve a dormir que ya todos están cansados-

-Gracias Luna, hasta mañana dulces sueños a las 2-

-Gracias Lincoln- Dijeron las hermanas castañas al despedirse de su hermanito

-Dulces sueños Luan-

-Gracias Luna-

-Lincoln tiene razón, quizás puedo seguir haciendo más temas polémicos y reflexivos, hasta referencias, gracias hermano- Pensó Luna hasta quedarse dormida.

Bueno lectores, hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, quizás no haya sido tan bueno como el anterior, y aburrido pero así desarrollo la historia y más adelante cambiará, nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Adiós.


	4. Capítulo 4: Complicaciones Y Peligro

Muy buenas lectores, después de una semana inactivo sin actualizar (casi, creo…) les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, y trataré de mejorar la lectura y la trama para que sea interesante, como me dejaron en reviews… pero si les interesa léanlo como lo mejor que puedo hacer o sino no importa. Sin más preámbulos que empiece.

The Loud House: "A Musician's Tales"

Capítulo 4: Complicaciones Y Peligro

Era una cálida mañana en la casa Loud y todos se preparaban para hacer sus cosas, habían llegado buenas noticias para Luna, su banda le comunicó que querían grabar un nuevo disco y ella se puso contenta

-Luna, no sé si nuestras hermanas ya lo saben o si no se lo contamos, pero nos fue bien en nuestro primer concierto. Así que no diré nada de que hoy Smooch volverá a estar, por supuesto ya tengo la entrada antes de tiempo, no como la otra vez, iré con Clyde, ¿tu también quieres ir? Te reservé una entrada- Le susurró el peliblanco a su hermana quien pudo entender

-Que bien, hermanito. Pero no puedo ir porque mi banda me llamo para que hagamos un nuevo disco, invita a alguien más que quiera ese boleto-

-¿Pero a quien puedo invitar? No sé de nadie, nadie en la escuela me quiere-

-Mmmm, déjame pensar… ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Tabby! Invítala a ella si es que no te has olvidado de esa pobre chica, ¿cierto?

-Eh claro que no, hermana, ¿Cómo podría olvidarla?- Decía Lincoln quien pensaba nervioso que había abandonado a esa chica y ella estaba con el pelinaranja compañero de su clase en el baile de la escuela

-Hazlo por mí, Lincoln, y no te pongas celoso si Clyde está con ella jeje-

-Ok-

Cada uno hizo sus cosas y en el momento de sus actividades Lincoln fue hasta la casa de Tabby

Tabby abrió la puerta y se encontró con algo que no se esperaba

-Hola Tabby, quiero disculparme por lo que hice la otra vez en el baile de la escuela y mi hermana me dijo que te invitara al concierto de Smooch ya que ella no puede porque tiene que grabar un nuevo disco de su banda- Dijo el avergonzado

-¡¿ES EN SERIO?! CLARO QUE IRÉ CONTIGO, FELICIDADES POR LA CANCIÓN QUE HIZO TU HERMANA Y POR LO QUE ESTA POR HACER-

-Wow, creí que reaccionarias mal, gracias, aunque también estoy con mi amigo Clyde-

-Clyde, Tabby, Tabby, Clyde-

-Hey gusto en conocerte chico. Oye Lincoln, perdón por lo de esa vez, me entendía con ese chico-

-No es nada, yo también me disculpo- Decía Lincoln mientras veía a Clyde con una sonrisa como si recordara aquella noche

Entonces Tabby le preguntó a su madre si podría acompañar a ella y sus amigos y les dijo que si, Lincoln tuvo que avisar a su madre al respecto y le dijo que si, entonces la noche llegó y el show también, las 2 madres estaban contentas ya que les gustaban esa banda cuando eran jóvenes y tenían buenos recuerdos de eso y haber ido a conciertos, por eso los dejaron

-I WAS MADE FOR LOVING YOU BABY AND YOU WERE MADE FOR LOVING ME- La gente saltaba al ritmo de la música y Lincoln gritaba entre la multitud: -LUNA TENÍA RAZÓN, FUE UNA BUENA IDEA INVITARTE, TU SI QUE SABES TABBY-

-TU SI QUE ME AGRADAS CHICO, ¿TE GUSTA ALGUNA OTRA BANDA O SOLO ESTA?-

-SOLO ESCUCHO ESTO Y ME GUSTA CUANDO LUNA HACE MÚSICA DE FONDO PARA LAS ACTIVIDADES DE LA CASA-

-ERES AFORTUNADO DE TENER COMO HERMANA A ESA CHICA Y ELLA ES AFORTUNADA DE TENERTE-

-SOLO DESEARÍA QUE ELLA ESTUVIERA AQUÍ- Dijo el chico que realmente si quería que su hermana estuviese ahí en ese momento porque no sabía lo que iba a pasar

-MIRENME CHICOS YA PUEDO BAILAR-

-ERES MUY GRACIOSO, CLYDE, ME CAES BIEN- Tabby dijo esas palabras que parecieron hacer poner a Lincoln celoso

-ABRANSE A UN LADO PERDEDORES, VAYANSE A CASA NIÑITAS, ESTO NO ES PARA USTEDES, NO TIENEN NI FUERZA NI MÚSCULOS, ¿DÓNDE ESTA SU MADRE?- Los empujo un tipo bastante corpulento que venía con lo que parecían ser su pandilla de tipos peligrosos

-OYE ¿QUE TE PASA? MI MADRE ESTÁ CONMIGO Y CON ELLOS. ¿MAMÁ?-Su madre se había caído por unas escaleras al ser empujada también por esos sujetos

-NIÑOS MENTIROSOS, LO SENTIMOS PERO NO TENDRÍAN QUE HABERSE METIDO EN ESTO, PUEDE SER PELIGROSO Y SE TIENE QUE SER MAYOR DE EDAD, CON BUEN FÍSICO Y FUERZA-

-POR FAVOR, NO NOS HAGAN NADA, NOS GUSTA LA MÚSICA PERO NO NOS GUSTA LA ACTITUD DEL GÉNERO- Decía Clyde quien estaba nervioso y con los lentes húmedos

-LO SENTIMOS NIÑOS, SE LO BUSCARON- Los chicos fueron derribados y Tabby salió corriendo a buscar su celular para llamar a Luna, nadie podría escucharlos ya que consiguieron lugares en lo más profundo y atrás del lugar, Luna no atendía puesto que estaba haciendo su álbum, ella no contestó y volvió a llamarla, por suerte terminaron de grabar una canción y al descansar Luna pudo atender su celular a una Tabby muy desesperada:

-¡LUNA, TU HERMANO Y CLYDE ESTÁN EN PELIGRO, UNOS TIPOS MUSCULOSOS SE NOS ACERCARON PARA GOLPEARNOS, TU YA SABES QUE HACER EN ESTOS CASOS, MI MAMÁ TAMBIÉN FUE EMPUJADA POR ESOS TIPOS Y NO PUEDE SUBIR, AYUDA!

-Entendido hermana, dejaré lo que estoy haciendo e inmediatamente iré- Ella colgó

-¿Qué pasó? Luna ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Chunk

-Lo siento chicos pero ¿podemos terminar esto mañana? Ya es muy tarde, Chunk por favor ¿me llevas hasta el concierto de Smooch en tu auto y me ayudas a salvar a mi hermano que está en peligro de ser asesinado por unos tipos musculosos, junto con su amigo, mi amiga y su madre?

-No hay problema, en seguida, todo por ayudar a mi amiga. Lo siento chicos, mañana seguimos- Dijo Chunk y todos los demás se quedaron con cara de sorprendidos y desconcertados, por suerte algunas personas de entre 20 y 22 años servían de estorbo a esos tipos pero no tenían la capacidad para defenderlos y los mandaron a volar de un golpe y seguía más gente haciendo lo mismo, nadie se dio cuenta y creyeron que era un pogo cuando Luna llegó, nadie sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de esos locos para lastimar a unos niños ¿Era la actitud y vestimenta del género de la música? ¿Algún trauma de infancia? ¿Pensar que decían antes que Smooch era satánico y les gustaba eso?

-PAREN AHÍ USTEDES ¿QUÉ LES HIZO MI HERMANO Y SUS AMIGOS?- Luna los encontró apenas entró en la parte de atrás del show, colándose por las ventas cerradas y la seguridad a su hermano y Clyde siendo golpeados con el ojo morado y el segundo con los lentes rotos, Tabby a los lejos pudo reconocerlos a ella y Chunk

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUIÉN DIJO ESO? ¿OTRA NIÑITA? NO ME HAGAN REIR- El tipo se dio vuelta y se encontró a Chunk impactando su puño con su rostro y tirándolo por las escaleras, sus amigos intentaron defenderse pero la gente pudo entender que paso y estorbaron a la pandilla, haciendo que sean golpeados y echados del lugar por violencia

-Eso fue asombroso. Gracias Luna, sabía que podía contar contigo-

-No es nada, pero agradécelo a mi amigo, el me trajo en su auto y derribó a esos tipos- Chunk se agacho y saco su gorrito en forma de saludo a Tabby

-EL SHOW SE CANCELA- Dijo la banda -HASTA QUE NO HAYA BUENA SEGURIDAD NOS IREMOS- Le tiraron una botella y este se enojó, la gente estaba enojado y parecía que hubiese a armarse otra pelea

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, no queremos que vuelva a pasar lo mismo, en casa trataré de cubrirte y que nuestras hermanas no vean esa herida, nos matarán- Todos llegaron a sus casas y Luna cubrió a su hermano

-En una familia tan grande como la mía es buena suerte tener de muchos que te puedan ayudar en el momento aunque tengan que dejar de hacer sus cosas- Luna le puso algo a su hermano en el ojo para que no se infectara

-AUCH-

-Quédate quieto y no hagas ruido hermano, ya duerme, mañana no tendrás el ojo así- le dio un beso y abrazo de buenas noches -Dulces sueños- Ella pensó: Tiene razón, antes las cosas no eran tan así de peligrosas, por eso hay que cambiar al mundo como me lo dijo anteriormente

Clyde corrió hasta su casa después de que Chunk lo dejara y saltó por la ventana fingiendo dormir para que sus padres no se enteraran y se tapó con sus sabanas

Tabby se disculpó con su madre pero esta se negó disculpándose

-Mamá, lo siento, yo no lo sabía-

-No es nada hija, si tu padre hubiera estado y atento no pasaría lo que pasó-

-Gracias por entenderlo, mamá-

-Ha sido un día muy bueno, agotador y horrible por eso último- Dijo Luna que ya llevaba su ropa para dormir

-Luna, ¿Qué haces a esta hora en casa?- Preguntó Lori enojada

-Mamá y papá ya lo saben- Dijo ella nerviosa

-¿Y soy yo o veo que Lincoln tiene el ojo oscuro?- Preguntó Lynn sospechando haciendo incomodar a Luna

-¿Qué pasó? Luna- Empezó a sospechar más haciendo temblar a Luna

-¿Qué le pasó a mi hermanito favorito?- Dijo Lynn mientras hacía sonar los huesos de sus dedos cerrando los puños

-Emmm- Empezó a sudar Luna

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno lectores, quería darle como un giro a la historia con algo como esto, no es el mejor y perfecto fic del mundo pero solo lo hago por aburrimiento y porque me gusta, no soy experto :v


	5. Capítulo 5: La Música Y La Gótica

Hola lectores de esta historia. Hace mucho que no actualizo esta historia (como hace un mes, creo xD), he estado de vacaciones, así que vuelvo con una entrega más de esta historia (de nuevo ) quiero darles agradecimientos y saludos a Mmunocan por su review y diciéndome que mejoré, comparte muy buenas historias en los grupos de Facebook de The Loud House Latinoamérica que le llegan al que administra la página (creo, si no me equivoco) espero poder mejorar por ti Mmuno . Y también a Julex93 quién hace buenos dibujos y me dijo que también mejore y por la charla. Bueno sin más preámbulos que comience el quinto capítulo, antes que lo lean, sólo he podido hacer esto y este es solo un episodio aburrido de hermanas haciendo sus cosas y situaciones cotidianas:

The Loud House: "A Musician's Tales"

Capítulo 5: "La Música Y La Gótica"

-¿Qué le pasó a mi hermanito favorito? Dijo Lynn mientras hacía sonar los huesos de sus dedos cerrando los puños

-Emmm- Empezó a sudar Luna

-Luna…- Dijo Lori

-Es el único hermano que tenemos jeje-

-Me refiero a que es mi favorito, no a eso- Lynn se llevó la palma de la mano a la cabeza

-Él está bien, chicas, sólo es la sombra de su ojo porque ya es de noche y ya saben, esta oscuro- Dijo Luna tratando de decir calmada esperando a que sus hermanas le creyeran

-¿Y que es esa cosa que tienes detrás de tu mano?- Dijo Lynn mientras Luna trataba de esconder más el producto que le puso a Lincoln en el ojo

-¿Crema para sanar heridas? ¿Qué es esto? Luna-

-Oh es que yo me lastimé la rodilla al caerme de las escaleras-

-Eso es muy raro de ti, Luna. Queremos ver, y además ¿Qué hacías en el armario de Lincoln?- Dijo Lori

-No puedo, duele si lo saco, se derramará y estaba ahí porque lo estaba despidiéndolo y dándole las buenas noches-

-No te creemos, todo es tu culpa y es porque te descontrolas y eres irresponsable, si fuera por mi que soy responsable nada hubiera pasado, siempre buscas excusas para salir de tus problemas- Dijo Lori levantando la voz a punto de desbordarse del enojo

-Yo mismo iré a mi fijarme- Dijo Lynn

-No, espera!- Dijo Luna pero ya era muy tarde, pues ya lo descubrió y cuando Lynn lo vio se sorprendió

-Lincoln ¿estás bien?- Preguntaron las 2 hermanas

¿Qué? Si, ¿Por qué preguntan? Se despertó el pobre niño quien apenas se había dormido cuando la puerta se cerró

-TU OJO!- Dijo Lynn abrazando tiernamente a su hermano

-Oh, está bien, sólo es una pequeña lastimadura- Dijo Lincoln

-Sabía que no confiaríamos en ti, Luna- Dijo Lori

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Nunca les dijimos que haríamos, eres una maldita entrometida-

-Mamá me lo dijo y nos preocupamos porque somos sus hermanas, pudo haber sido peor- Dijo Lori furiosa intentando razonar a Luna cosa que hizo que siguieran peleando

-Vayanse a dormir y no molesten, y si quieres Lynn, quédate a dormir con el!- Dijo Luna cerrando su puerta yendo a acostarse

-ESTÁ BIEN, LO HARÉ- Lynn entró al armario de Lincoln y lo corrió para hacerse lugar y dormir con él, sintió un calentito en la sabana, cosa que apenas pudo sentir y era que su hermana lo estaba abrazando

-Esto no se quedará así, Luna, ya verás- Dijo Lori volviendo a su cuarto

Al día siguiente en la casa Loud

-Bueno, chicos. Nos vamos a trabajar, desayunen y cuídense, y esta vez no exageren con la seguridad, solo cierren bien la puerta. Adiós- Dijo el señor Loud despidiéndose de sus hijas e hijo

-Mamá, Papá, esperen! Rayos- Dijo desesperada Lori y Luna reía a escondidas escapándose de la casa

-Jejeje que tonta, no podrá conmigo, para cuando ellos lleguen Lincoln ya estará mejor- Dijo Luna confiada cuando Lucy se le apareció de pronto delante de ella asustándola

-LUCY!-

-Oye ¿podrías ayudarme con temas con letra profunda y… te gusta el black metal?- Dijo la inexpresiva niña con su misma cara de siempre a lo que hizo que su hermana quedara confundida

-Emmm, ¿quieres temas oscuros? Y… no me gusta tanto, solo algunas canciones si es por broma… es mejor el trash… tu eres malévola, niña- Dijo la hermana mayor

-Por favor, no tengo nada más que hacer-

-Oye, no puedo hacer nada, tengo grabación de estudio, si quieres puedes venir-

-Ok… ya veo… suspiro.- Lucy se quedó como Hello darkness my old friend

-Nos vemos, hermana-

-Espera, te acompañaré, podría darte recomendaciones y… tocar el piano?-

-Mmm, no es mala idea hermana, que bien, por suerte allá hay un piano aunque nuestra banda no tenga un tecladista-

Ya en el estudio

-Hola chicos, aquí está mi hermana, quiso acompañarme y dijo que tocaría el piano, claro si es que se puede-

-Oh claro que si, hola Lucy, ¿tocarás el piano para canciones con tus poesías?- Dijo Chunk y la gótica no dio respuesta

-Eso quiere decir que si, empecemos- Dijo Luna sacando su guitarra y todos los demás sus instrumentos

-Escuchen esto, lo recitaré- Lucy empezó a tocar el piano y a decir uno de sus poemas que anteriormente ya había recitado

-Wow, eso es muy aterrador, pero buena melodía- Dijo el baterista

-Emmm, hermana, ¿por que no mejor tocas el piano y nosotros escribimos temas profundos, tristes y felices a la vez mientras que tu le agregas el estilo de aterrador?-

-Suspiro…-

-Oye, sigo diciéndole… ¿tu hermana no es muy pequeña para saber esas cosas… escalofriantes, raras y locas?- Dijo el guitarrista

-Si, lo mismo me pregunto, pero así es ella, la clásica Lucy que todos conocen-

-Creen que estoy loca… debería estar en un psiquiatra por los traumas. "Welcome to where time stands still

No one leaves and no one will

Moon is full, never seems to change"- Cantó Lucy por su frustración haciendo referencia a la canción "Welcome Home (Sanitarium)" que expresa la locura en su máximo estado

La banda siguió tocando con la participación de Lucy y terminaron el disco. Cuando terminaron, en el camino yendo a la casa, la mayor preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que haces cuando alguien no es igual a ti y estas con nosotros, con personas que no son iguales? ¿te molesta? ¿te avergüenza?-

-Se cómo eres y deja ser a los demás como sean, me siento indeferente, no debes dejar que te afecte psicológicamente lo que te digan aunque prácticamente es normal que nosotros estemos con personas que no sean iguales, hay que tolerar, se feliz y no tengas preocupaciones-

-Wow hermana, no sabía que tenías ese lado y que supieras como tratar las cosas, eres muy buena-

-Gracias, pero recuerda, no existe lo bueno o malo, es algo subjetivo, cuando me necesites para reflexionar cosas y tener un punto de vista diferente, ahí estaré-

-Wow, gracias, he conocido algo más de mi hermana, hey, eres más madura que todas las demás y Lincoln, incluso mejor que Lisa-

Al llegar a la casa

-Ahí estas!-

-Lucy!-

-Suspiro- Lori se asustó y las pudieron escaparse

-Rayos, es la segunda vez-

-¿Ahora me ayudaras?

-Esta bien- Luna y Lucy fueron al ducto de ventilación donde siempre la última se esconde

-Mis poemas, tus instrumentos, lo que es buena música en realidad… suspiro-

-Oigan! ¿Por qué Luna está contigo aquí? ¿no me digas que te pusiste a llorar por lo de ayer?- Llego sorprendiendo Lynn a las 2 hermanas

-Todavía no nos hemos librado de ti, rayos- Dijo Luna

-Esto no se queda así-

-Él ya está bien-

-Suspiro… "Blackened is the end"- Dijo haciendo referencia por la pelea que se iba a armar en ese lugar oscuro

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Capítulo 6: Vacaciones Para Los Loud

Buenas lectores, aquí estamos con esta entrega de mi fic… la verdad, no tengo nada para decir así que, que empiece esto:

The Loud House: "A Musician's Tales"

Capítulo 6: Vacaciones para los Loud

-Blackened is the end- Dijo Lucy refiriéndose a la pelea en la oscuridad que si iba a producer en aquel lugar a causa de Lynn

-Winter it will send- Luna le siguió la letra a Lucy

-AHHHHH! NO TE HICIMOS NADA LYNN, YA PASÓ Y DEJANOS EN PAZ, LUCY ¿LUCY?

-LUCY SE FUE Y NO HARÁ NADA-

-BOO- Lucy apareció de frente a la cara de Lynn asustándola y para darle un toque se puso sus colmillos de vampiro dando por resultado que las 3 se caigan del refugio de Lucy hacia la habitación de Lori

-Ahí están ustedes 2… y Lucy, ya les dije a mamá y papá y ahora verás

-Supongo que no se puede confiar en una persona así y no quisiera decir débil pero deberían haber ido con un adulto bastante responsable- Entró diciendo la madre de los Loud

-Pero mamá-

-No pasa nada, hija, no debí confiar tanto como fue la otra vez que fueron Lincoln, Clyde y Luna solos, así que no se preocupen, no sé y no puedo decir mucho- La madre de los Loud terminó con esas palabras y se fue

-Pero yo quería ayudar-

-Jejeje-

-Tu ganas pero la próxima vez no será así y ahora lárguense de mi cuarto-

-Suspiro-

-Vamonos Lynn-

-Tienes suerte de no haber comido mis puños por segunda vez- Lynn se fue con los puños cerrados y ojos amenazadores a Luna

-Rayos viejo, la música es difícil- Dijo frustrada Luna

-Dímelo a mi, no es fácil ver que canción es triste o dark cuando eres como yo y tratas de verte malo-

-My dreams i've got to kiss because I don't get asleep, no- Cantó Luna

-Esa canción es muy sobrevalorada, por favor no lo sigas hacienda- Dijo una desagradada Lucy

-Cielos cariño, necesitamos vacaciones- Dijo la señora Loud

-Podríamos ir sin vanzilla hasta ese viaje que nos dieron- Dijo el señor Loud, muy raro ya que siempre quiere estar con su amada van

Mientras tanto Luna ya se había enterado que sus nuevos sencillos habían sido publicados pero seguía con algo que la intrigaba, quizás pensar que todavía era una menor que para poder hacer música habría estado en pequeños shows donde podrían haber premios como el que tuvo cuando su ídolo se presentó, no sabía si pudiera ganar mucho dinero o no y pensar que su familia solo la atrasa con sus proyectos de vez en cuando le daba la decisión de ser la primera en abandonar la casa pero aún veía el lado bueno a las cosas así que decidió crearse una cuenta en alguna página de internet o lo que fuera (aparte de youtube) para publicar sus canciones y ser pagada, cosa que si lo logró, en , donde todos los artistas pueden hacer lo que más le gusta y recibir dinero, aunque también hay cosas ITunes o de esas pero no era el caso

-Bueno, veamos… siempre he dicho que de tener tanta familia tenemos suerte de tener cosas, no se si será mucho dinero o que pero tengo muchos instrumentos aparte de mi guitarra, así que ahora empezaría con las grabaciones… veamos… y tendría que ver… ¿Cómo ganar dinero en ? ¿Cómo venderse y/o publicitarse?-

-Luna… hemos decidido irnos de vacaciones, así que creo que no sabemos si podrás llevar tus cosas… pero últimamente estamos cansados de las peleas que están teniendo y tampoco vamos a poder tener un lugar allá para que estén con sus cosas, así que puedes llevar algo acústico o si tienes la oportunidad, de conseguir material y grabación para las vacaciones- Entró la señora Loud con el señor inesperadamente al cuarto de sus 2 hijas

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Se sobresaltó y por error cerró la ventana del Internet

-Eso es a lo que yo llamo Elec-ción, Electricidad, porque es eléctrica o acústica y tienes que seleccionar ¿entiendes? Jejeje

-Preparense porque nos iremos a Hollywood- Dijo emocionado el padre -Pero no quiero problemas ¿entendido?-

-Si papá, supongo que al menos ganamos ese viaje por algo… estarán las estrellas sobrevaloradas pero ok, encontraré lo mejor- Dijo Luna esperanzada de no aburrirse con sus actividades

-Bien familia, prepárense porque nos iremos de vacaciones- Dijo emocionado el señor Lynn

-El final se acerca- Dijo Lucy

FIN

Bueno, supongo que haré un poco de pausa, quizás no tan largo con el fic, como un mini hiatus. Empezarán las clases de nuevo, llegaré tarde a mi casa y no tendré tiempo. Asi que hasta la próxima lectura, perdón por ser algo cortante con mis palabras pero hice esto con un poco de apuro. Así que hasta la próxima, Adiós.


End file.
